The Perfect Balm
by kh-love612
Summary: It was a miserable day with equally miserable weather.  But then again, spending the evening with Riku sounded like the perfect way to turn it around. Rated M to be on the safe side.  Riku/Xion, One Shot, AU.


BAM! Only took a few months to get this out haha. Enjoy. Thoughts? Comments? Corrections? Send them my way.

Story is rated M for safety and for sticking closely to rating guidelines. And tons of thanks to tokie-pon for helping edit and come up with the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there'd be more bondage involved.

* * *

Turning the key in the lock, Xion pushed open the door to the apartment. A blast of warm air hit her face, making her body tense in pain after coming from the biting cold. The bus had been delayed due to the snowstorm, and instead of waiting in the freezing wind, Xion had opted to walk the two-mile journey to her apartment. On a normal day, the walk would have been enjoyable; but the snow had been up to her calves and her shoes had stood no chance. Then, of course, there was the biting wind that added the wind chill factor. But at least she was back. Hastily kicking her shoes off and disregarding the slush that fell out onto the plastic mat, she hurried further into the apartment to pull off her wool pea coat.

She narrowed her eyes as a lock of wet hair fell across her forehead.

_Well, there goes styling my hair last night_. She thought despondently.

Wait a second. Why was the heat turned up? Xion swore that she had turned down the heat when she had left this morning to conserve energy. Unless…

Her heart lightened considerably with the hope that a certain someone might be in her apartment.

Walking softly across the carpet, Xion made her way to the bedroom. The bedroom door was ajar, allowing a small stream of light into the hallway.

Xion pushed the door open just a tad and peeked inside.

There, sitting by her desk was her boyfriend, deeply immersed in whatever he was doing. A smile crept onto her face as she set foot into her bedroom and walked towards him. He was apparently too immersed in his work to even notice. The desk lamp on her desk cast a soft wash of color across his figure, warming the normally silver hair with streaks of gold. She took in his position—slightly bent over his work and hair mussed where he'd been bothering it. He was normally flawless, but these small, rough evidences of humanity made him even more handsome.

It was only when her proximity cast a shadow over his work that his eyes widened and he swiveled his chair around. He was wearing his thin-rimmed glasses, which for some reason had the power to make Xion more hot and bothered that it should.

"Finally, Riku," Xion said with a smile. "I was feeling a little ignored."

Riku's lips turned into his trademark smirk—that smirk that always made her melt inside.

"My deepest apologies." His voice was deep and, damn it, he knew what it would do to her.

Predictably, Xion felt her insides twist in anticipation. After having such an awful day, she just wanted to unwind, and having Riku all to herself sounded like the perfect balm.

Responding with a smirk of her own Xion moved towards him, straddled him in the chair, and wound her arms around his neck, leaning to brush her lips over the base of his neck. Riku shivered from the contact as the cold from Xion's clothes seeped into his; Xion, on the other hand, hummed into his neck as she leaned further against his firm chest, appreciating the warmth rising from his body.

"Well, then, you're going to have to make up for that, yeah?"

"Is that right?" His voice changed into a delicious purr. "Shall I warm you up? Will that make up for it?"

_Gah! He's has that voice again. I'm so screwed_. Xion thought, trying to muster some semblance of composure so that she didn't melt on the spot.

Not trusting herself to say anything, Xion merely leaned forward to press a kiss at his jaw line. It was here that a thought suddenly hit her.

She pulled back to look at him with a puzzled look. "Wait. Why are you studying here?"

She blinked as a blush spread across Riku's face. Riku blushed for only one reason—when he saw something he should not have seen.

"Oh no, what happened?" Xion laughed.

"Uh, well," Riku paused trying to search for the right words as he scratched the back of his head, "Sora and Kairi's anniversary is today."

Xion's eyes widened before she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Please don't tell me you walked in on them?"

Riku averted his eyes from her to the papers littering the desk. "Not quite. Sora apparently has quite a night planned for her," Riku paused, his expression suddenly looking annoyed. "And he apparently forgot to e-mail me because he was trying to plan this evening for them."

"Yeah?"

"When I walked into the room, Sora was naked on top of our dining table."

There was moment of utter silence.

And then Xion burst out laughing. Riku narrowed his eyes at her, but despite his expression, or perhaps _because_ of it, Xion laughed even harder.

She placed both hands on his chest to stabilize herself. "Oh—oh god. I—can't stop—laughing." She felt the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and her stomach clench painfully, but she still could not stop the laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Riku did the only thing he could think of at that moment to make her stop. He unclasped her bra. _Success_.

Well, maybe.

Xion glared at him. "You're ruining my enjoyment."

A slow smirk made its way over his features once more, and his eyes glittered with mischief.

"I can make it up."

At the skeptical look Xion gave him on purpose, his smirk widened. Two hands slid underneath her bottom, and she raised her eyebrow in response.

Of course her composure didn't last long as Riku suddenly stood up. Startled at the sudden movement, she yelped and managed to wrap her legs around his waist as her arms instinctively wound around his neck once more.

The look in his eyes thrilled her, and sent a spike of electricity down her spine.

He dropped her on her mattress, tumbling down on top of her with a groan when she refused to unwind her legs from around his waist.

The weight on top of Xion was comforting, and when he lifted up his head to look into her eyes, she felt herself being lost into a pool of aquamarine. It didn't matter how long they were in this relationship—he was able to turn her on effortlessly with just one look. But she had had a trying day. She was in the mood to play.

Giving Riku an innocent smile, she appeared to ponder his statement from before. "I'm not really sure you can make it up to me," she said unwinding her arms from around him. "Now all I'm going to think about is Sora naked on your dining room table."

Amusement took over her when Riku narrowed his eyes.

But then again, Riku was just as skillful at playing this game as she was. Hardly a second later, that annoying/infuriating/sinful/sexy-as-fuck smirk played over his lips.

"Oh?" A silver eyebrow lifted.

His head dipped back down. His lips barely touched hers, teasing her; Xion had to fight from arching into the caress of his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked against her mouth, his voice low and smooth.

Stifling the urge to touch him and pull him down further into her body, Xion spoke in as matter-of-fact a voice as she could muster. "You think you're going to win?"

Riku's smirk twitched up further for a fraction of the second, and he promptly attacked.

_Holy shhhhit!_

And the only thing on her mind for the rest of the night was a very delectable Riku in her bed.

* * *

Review? Thanks.


End file.
